Against My Will, but
by KOI Seracus
Summary: Wormmon gets Ken to visit a therapist. NOT a remake of The Shrink. Request I got from Midnight Breezy. Hope you like it.


****

AN: Okay! I've finally gotten this finished, and I'm seriously thrilled about that. I hope it's actually as long as it seems on my laptop. pauses to ponder the likelihood of length change Anyways! This was a request from Midnight Breezy. I was asked to write a fic where Wormmon forces the Digimon Emperor to see a shrink, and this is what I came up with. I hope you like it, Breezy.

I don't own Digimon. The first line in italics isn't mine, but I can't remember who wrote it, so…yeah. Don't sue, please.

"What would you like to start on?"

"Whatever gets me out of here fastest."

Sempiemon sighed quietly and put down her notepad. Folding her hands on her lap, she gazed over at the young man. He glared back at her, none pulsed by the apparent exasperation in her eyes. he annoyed her. It had barely been five minutes since she had personally greeted him at the gate and led him through the overly large building to this room. Only five minutes, and se already wanted to strangle him, or at least kick him out. But that was impossible, he would never leave except on his own terms, and it would not be good for him to leave angry in either case. Her eyes trailed to the foreign script she'd had painted above the chair where the youth was sitting. She told people it meant _'All is not lost: the unconquerable Will,'_ but in truth all is said was, _'Patience is vital,'_ and it was meant for her own benefit. The writing had always been a timely reminder when she dealt with digimon with an attitude similar to the one she faced now. Their obstinacy was always extremely frustrating.

"Emperor," she started finally, "I cannot help you if you are uncooperative."

The Digimon emperor tensed at those words, his eyes quickly narrowing behind his glasses. "I don't need any help," he hissed through clenched teeth.

Leaning forward and resting her elbows on her legs, Sempiemon nodded curiously. She had heard that before, from nearly everyone she spoke with. But those digimon had always been brought to her by worried friends, or by concerned and more powerful strangers. The Digimon Emperor, on the other hand, had no friends and there was no one who would dare to try to force him to go to someone he didn't wish to see.

"If you don't need my help, then why are you here?"

The blue haired boy shrugged, leaning deeper in the chair he'd been provided. His tone carried his disgust as he muttered, "Shutting up that worm."

"Worm?" Sempiemon repeated. "You mean your partner; Wormmon?"

The Emperor glared some more. "He is **not** my partner," he stated, pronouncing his words carefully as though to make sure the humanoid digimon understood what he meant.

"Okay, I am sorry." Pausing for a moment to retrieve her notepad, Sempiemon smiled innocently. She hadn't expected the conversation to resolve itself so quickly. With any luck, this would b, as the little tyrant had said, the fastest way out. She would talk to him for an hour, maybe not even that long, and then send him on his way. "So Wormmon told you to come here?"

"It was his idea, yes."

Her smile broadened. "That's nice: that you value his opinion."

"I don't value him!"

"Then why did you come?" Sempiemon repeated one ore time. She say leaning forward intently, her pen poised over her notepad in eager anticipation. Although the conversation seemed to be going in circles so far, she was beginning to find the your man in front of her to be absolutely fascinating. There was something horribly wrong with his thinking, and he truly didn't realize it. Most digimon she had ever worked with knew that there was something wrong, and were simply in denial. The Emperor had no clue.

Shrugging, the digital lord mumbled, "Silence." He hesitated a moment, letting his eyes trial around the room. For a moment he started at the therapist's extensive photo collection, likely puzzling over the identities of the digimon in the pictures. Finally, he refocused on Sempiemon. "I value silence; but with him nagging at me all the time, I can't--"

Sempiemon cut him off there. "You could have put a dark ring on him," she pointed out, dropping back into her chair. Across from her, the you tyrant froze, his pale eyes fixed on her. His delicate fingers curled tightly around the arm rests on his own chair, the wood giving way under the force of his grip. Sempiemon noted the reaction and congratulated herself mentally. It was obvious that she had touched on something important. That said, she still didn't expect the Emperor's verbal response.

"…No I couldn't."

"What?" She shook her head slightly, unsure of what she'd just heard. "You couldn't?" The boy shook his head. "Why not?"

Again, the tyrant hesitated. He ran a hand through his dark hair nervously, accidentally ruining the wild effect just enough to make it impossible to play off. Acknowledging the mistake, he repeated the gesture until all of his hair hung loosely around his shoulders. He looked a lot less intimidating then, more like the other children who occasionally entered the Digital World. It was probably the style he had worn in his won dimension, before he had taken permanent residence in the Digital World, when he wasn't playing 'Emperor.'

"I just…" he paused. Rising out of his seat, he crossed the room and stood by the window, staring at he world outside. "I don't know," he mumbled, chuckling a little after he said it. He repeated the statement quietly, a disgusted mimicry of himself. He should know why he refused to enslave Wormmon's mind. He should have put a ring on him, and he himself couldn't understand why he hadn't done it.

"Perhaps… Emperor, I'd like to ask you something else, if you don't mind."

"Whatever."

"What did you do back in your world?" She clarified when the boy turned to face her, apparently confused. "Based of what the digidestinged used to say about you, you were quite popular in you world. What sort of things did you do?"

"Worthless things," the Emperor stated, turning his face back to the window. "Sports, chess, designed computer programs. I beat Donkey Madness, and they all though I was brilliant. But it was just a game. They were all just games. Pointless games."

"Did you do anything else?"

"No. … There was no time for anything else. I had to study at home and go places when I wasn't studying. Soccer games, interviews, award ceremonies, clubs my parents signed me into…"

Sempiemon nodded and hurriedly jotted his words down into her notes. It would only be a matter of time before the Digimon Emperor remembered himself and stopped talking so freely, and if she planned on making the most of the moment she would have to talk fast. "Were you always that busy?"

There was a pause as the dark haired young man thought over the question. Sempiemon watched as he shifted ever so slightly and ran his hands through his hair again. "No," he stated finally. "I used to be practically invisible. I could go anywhere I wanted and no one would notice I was gone." He chuckled again and leaned against the wall, still not turning around. "I used to come here all the time, just to get away."

"You came here?" She had never heard of him before a few months ago. If he had come before, he had been well hidden, or on the opposite side of the Digital World.

"Yeah. Wormmon and I…" He stopped, and Sempiemon looked up from her notes to see him turn around and focus her eyes on her. His eyes were narrowed ever so slightly, as though he had just realized something. "Wormmon and I," he repeated. "We would camp out near this one village on Server. …He would show me everything there was, just because he knew I enjoyed it…" His words came out slowly as he studied them each. Gradually, he was piecing what he was saying together. Sempiemon smiled at he fact, sitting back and letting the boy work it out himself. "He used to have to protect me. He was hurt once, when he fought off a Gazimon… He was hurt…"

The youth's head snapped up abruptly, his eyes flashing around nervously. Without any warning, he darted out of the room into the labyrinth-like hallways that made up the huge building, Sempiemon only a few meters behind him. She chased him around corners to the front of the ancient manor. She was decently impressed that he remembered the way out, but more so that he had apparently found the flaw in his thinking.

She stopped at the front door of the manor and watched the boy disappear back into the forest he'd come from, running as fast as his human legs would allow him, a smile plastered on her face. When she had promised the desperate Wormmon that she would try, she hadn't thought that she would ever in a million years manage to reach the Emperor. The little digimon would be pleased.

"**_Wormmon!_**"

Wormmon panicked silently as his master's voice tore through he base, echoing off the walls almost as loud as he original call had been. The base had been designed that way, so that Ken would be able to summon his little minion from anywhere in the base without much effort. He had better things to waste his breath on.

Skidding to a stop in front of the control room, Wormmon glanced around to locate his impatient master. He gasped in surprised as someone scooped him up from behind, cradling him close. Frightened protests slipped from his mandible, silenced only by the sorrowful chant coming form above him.

"I'm so sorry," the voice repeated over and over again.

Wormmon tilted his head back to see the speaker, stunned by the familiarity of the voice. He hadn't heard it in al long time, not in that tone, and tears rose into his eyes when he realized that the speaker hadn't changed. ken's eyes were tightly shut, his own tears clinging precariously from his eyelashes.

"I'm so sorry, Wormmon," the boy whimpered, clutching his partner to his chest. "I'm so, so sorry."

"It's…okay," the caterpillar-like digimon replied, choking back the sobs that threatened to take over his body any moment. It had taken forever and a day, and some outside help, buy his friend had finally come back to him. Granted, that was not the end of their problems, he know that. Ken had done horrible things over the past few months, and they would have to fix them. But that was later. Right now, he was simply happy that his Ken was back.

"It's okay, Ken."

****

AN: Well, that's the end of that. I'm going to bed now. yawns and passes out zzzzzZZZZZ

I actually had intended on a less happy ending, but I couldn't think of how to do that. Hope you all liked it anyways.


End file.
